


La vida de Harry y Lily Potter

by Andr34AQ



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andr34AQ/pseuds/Andr34AQ
Summary: La vida de Harry en casa de los Dursley era horrible, cualquier otro niño no podría sobrellevar tanto maltrato, entonces, ¿cómo lo hizo Harry? Acaso fue el gran destino que tenía por delante o fue algo más? La verdad era que Harry tenía a su madre, él tenía a Lily que lo defendía de cada palabra de sus tíos, tenía quien lo consolaba por las noches en el pequeño almacén y le contaba pequeñas bromas para hacer sus días mejores.
Kudos: 2





	La vida de Harry y Lily Potter

-¿De qué te ríes muchacho?- 

Era una pregunta constante en la vida de Harry, en estos momentos mientras desayunaban soltaba risitas por las muecas que hacía su mamá hacia su primo, hacía señas y sonidos de un cerdito.

-Nada en especial.- contestó sonriéndole a su mamá.

Harry terminó su desayuno y se fue a su cuarto, donde se acostó en la cama con su mamá y dejó que lo mimara.

-¿Quién es el niño más guapo de todo el mundo?- decía solo para que se pusiera colorado. 

Harry soltando risitas le pidió por un chiste.

-Un chiste hmmm, ¿sabes tú cuál es el árbol más terrífico?- 

-No, ¿cuál es? 

-El bamboo- Y Lily se soltó a reir, eran carcajadas y a pesar de que Harry no entendió el chiste la sola risa de su madre lo hizo reir también. 

Y las risas y pláticas siguieron tanto que los tíos desde el piso de arriba lo notaron. El problema aquí es que no había nadie y si ya era bastante malo para ellos tener a un futuro mago en su casa, que saliera loco era aún peor. 

Vernon bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la alacena y con las mejillas rojas de la furia gritó:

-¡Niño por dios deja de reírse y hablar solo no estás chiflado!-

Lily furiosa se levantó de la cama y como cualquier otra madre, defendió a su hijo. 

-¡Qué no vuelva a escucharlo hablarle así a su hijo, que usted no es más que un cerdo!- lo acusó levantándole el dedo y cerrando la puerta. -Harry, no lo escuches, nunca le hagas caso a nada de lo que él te diga, a nada me escuchas. -

-Si mami, nosotros no hablamos idioma de cerditos-   
-Así es mi niño, te quiero mucho mucho.- Le dijo abrazandolo y besandolo 

-Yo te quiero más mami.- 

Y así los años pasaron hasta que en una mañana el mundo de Lily se destrozó: Harry, su niño, su bebé, su único hijo parecía no verla, amaneció a su lado como siempre pero Harry se había levantado como si nada, ignorándola. 

Lily lo siguió por la casa, gritándole implorándole que la escuche que la vea que le hable, pero Harry ni siquiera parecía mirarla cuando posaba su mirada en ella. Lily lloraba, se enojó, pataleo y volvió a llorar y cuando se acercó a zarandearlo para que reaccionara sus manos no lo tocaron, pasaron de él y cayó al piso en seco. 

Los días pasaban y Harry nunca le volvió a hablar. Los días de Lily se resumían en dormir a su lado, sonreírle, contarle historias, tratar de hacerlo reír como antes para luego pasar a enojarse, gritar de rabia por no ser escuchada, llorar, preguntar porque la ignoraba, qué era lo que había hecho mal para que la tratara así, pedir disculpas y volver a mimarlo. 

Solo quedaba la sombra de lo que había sido Lily Potter, había momentos en los que solo estaba sentada mirando a la nada esperando a que su hijo la volviera a llamar, añoraba los momentos que tenían ellos dos, solo los dos contra el mundo y volvía a gritar y a llorar, era un círculo vicioso y parecía que no podría salir de ahí hasta que a Harry lo cambiaron de cuarto. 

En su nuevo cuarto, Harry tenía más espacio, muebles para sus cosas y un espejo, uno muy sencillo y cuando Lily fue para acomodarse y tratar de hablarle a su niño fue cuando se vió. Lily vió su reflejo en aquel espejo, uno que le mostraba las cosas tal como eran y que la ayudó a entender y a aceptar. Ella ya no debía de estar aquí y Harry, su pequeño, había crecido y ya no la necesitaba, las últimas lágrimas cayeron y sintió paz: por fin podría descansar.

Y Lily durmió una última vez, soñó con James, tan guapo como siempre, que la recibía para ir a dar un paseo, tomó su mano y sonrió, ya estaba todo bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí se acaba este One shot, espero les haya gustado y disfrutado...
> 
> ¿Tiene teorías de porqué dejo de ver a Lily?


End file.
